This application requests continued support for the highly successful postdoctoral training program in cardiovascular research in the Division of Cardiology at Emory University School of Medicine. The proposed program will extend our laboratory, translational and clinical research curriculum that has developed an impressive record of training outstanding postdoctoral fellows. The Emory University Cardiology Research Division has become recognized as a leader in research on the role of oxidative stress in vascular disease. The trainees of this program have been very successful in obtaining independent positions in academics. More than thirty graduates of our program are faculty members in American medical schools, and more than twenty have taken faculty positions in their home countries. We have had several trainees who have been winners or finalists for national young investigator awards. In the past 5 years, over 300 manuscripts from our recent trainees were published in peer-reviewed journals. This application for renewal of our Institutional National Research Service Award seeks funding for two full years of research training for eight post-doctoral trainees in the cardiovascular research program at Emory. Postdoctoral Ph.D. trainee applicants will join Emory for a defined, minimum two-year postdoctoral training period in our Research Scientist Pathway. Clinician scientist trainees are selected for one of two pathways that involve either a minimum two years of basic or clinical research, followed by two years of clinical cardiology training. The 29 mentors included in this application provide a broad-based, multidisciplinary environment ideally suited to provide an outstanding educational experience for trainees. Participating faculty are drawn from the Divisions/Departments of Cardiology, Medicine/lmmuology, Radiology, Public Health, Global Health and Biomedical Engineering at Emory University and Georgia Institute of Technology. All have established funding and publication records as well as documented success in training productive members of the scientific community. The training program is structured around a mentor-based environment supplemented with an extensive array of didactic educational opportunities. In summary, the proposed cardiovascular research training program will provide a unique opportunity for multidisciplinary training in basic and clinical cardiovascular research. Successful trainees will be well-equipped to initiate a research career in academic cardiology.